Algo así como… Fascinante
by Leylbah Lohullf
Summary: "No importa ese sentimiento que crece día a día en su pecho, no importa cuánto le mire. Tampoco importa que tenga una personalidad que le atraiga como un imán, ni que posea unos labios tan deliciosamente delineados que no pueda evitar desearlos." Zemyx.


¡Hola! Este es mi primer Zemyx, así que sed buens, que soy nueva ^^ y si pudierais dejar un review sería de agradecer x3 este fanfic es uno de esos que tanto adoro escribir, en los que no se llegan a decir los sentimientos y es un análisis de ellos más que nada. No sé si esto terminará siendo un fanfic con varios capis o se quedará en oneshot, todo depende de si mi inspiración regresa o no.

Disclaimer: Kingom hearts no es mío, de lo contrario habría más parejas, algo de yaoi y yuri, más momentos estelares de la organización XIII y otro videojuego al estilo del 358/2 days de cómo se formó la organización, la historia de todos sus miembros y cosas así.

**Algo así como… Fascinante**

No, no estaba enamorado de él. Tampoco le gustaba, ni por asomo. ¡Por dios! ¡Que son los dos del mismo sexo! No, tampoco se sentía atraído por él. No era nada, en el fondo, nada más que una tontería de las suyas. Pero si fuera tan solo eso, ese sentimiento no seguiría allí, en su pecho, como una estrella tiritando en la oscuridad. Seguramente, podría describirse como… Una chispa, aunque esa aseveración era algo ridícula teniendo en cuenta el objeto de su afect… ¡No! Él no ha pensado eso, no es afecto, es una tontería de las suyas, así que tachad mentalmente eso último. Pero lo que quería decir es que ese chico no era precisamente brillante y chispeante como una estrella, más bien era como el suave cielo nocturno, bañado de púrpura o de azul marino, casi siempre en calma. Y más valía, porque sus enfados eran para temerlos.

Se intenta convencer de que no importa. No importa cuántas veces su mirada se vuelva hacia él, cuántas veces sienta ese hormigueo en el estómago cuando oye su voz, cuántas veces se muera de ganas por contarle cosas suyas, por ver en él alguna expresión o faceta de su personalidad nueva, por acariciarle el cabello, por poder apartar su flequillo y mirarle directamente a los ojos. Nimiedades, tonterías, esos sentimientos no merecen importancia, se dice para convencerse a sí mismo. Se agarra a ese pensamiento como alguien con miedo a las alturas se agarraría a un poste cerca de un precipicio, con la diferencia de que su precipicio está formado por sus propios prejuicios. Pero debe pensar en eso para no caer, para no descubrirse a sí mismo. Tiene miedo de lo que dirían los demás, ¡Y de lo que le dice su conciencia! Pero oye perfectamente lo que le grita su corazón (porque él sabe que tiene uno), por mucho que no quiera admitirlo.

Lo escucha, y sabe que por Zexion compone sus canciones, piensa frases e historias, reinventa sueños y siente ese latir en el pecho y esas mariposas en el estómago. Pero da igual, Demyx no quiere sentir eso, no quiere oír a su corazón. Hay veces en las que no quiere ni oír su sitar, porque sabe que las canciones que toca son para él, y sabe que detrás de cada acorde, detrás de cada nota, su corazón le gritará fuertemente su nombre al oído. Zexion. Ese nombre puede sonar afilado o dulce según se pronuncie… Es perfecto para él. Podría pronunciarlo mil veces, se imagina a si mismo pronunciándolo mientras acaricia sus labios, esos labios tan deseables. Pero por supuesto eso es una tremenda tontería, nada más que una imagen tonta que le ha venido a la cabeza y que se esfuerza por sacar de ella. Pero, incluso sin su nombre, él ya parece perfecto de por sí, incluso con sus defectos, ya que sin ellos no estaría completo, no sería el Zexion que conoce.

A veces piensa que es obvio, ve a Saix mirarlo con desaprobación o a Larxene con los ojos llenos de burla y una sonrisa en los labios, y piensa que lo saben y que se han dado cuenta, y tiene que bajar la mirada porque no soporta esa idea. Él siempre ha sido muy expresivo, o eso piensa él, y no sabe que en realidad Saix lo mira así por las misiones, y Larxene porque está pensando en que es un inútil. Pero lo que más teme es la mirada de Zexion, esa que parece capaz de poder ver a través de su alma, y que le llena de miedo porque no quiere mostrarle lo que siente. ¡Ojalá tuviera un corazón de plástico! Así no sentiría ese temor, ni sería tan torpe bajo la mirada vigilante de esos ojos azules que le volvían loco. Aunque él, por supuesto, jamás admitiría eso último.

Así que, de momento, tiene planeado no decir nada. Lo cual es hilarante y le hace soltar una risita nerviosa y histérica, ya que no hay nada que decir, pero eso vuelve a ser otra mentira. ¿O no? ¡No, no lo es! Sólo es simple admiración, no es amor, ¡No puede serlo porque él no quiere sentirlo, y menos hacia otro chico! Simplemente él es algo así como… Fascinante, deliciosamente fascinante.

Era misterioso, y eso le encantaba. También era bastante impredecible, y aunque parecía no tener sentimiento alguno, él sabía a ciencia cierta que también tenía su propio corazón, guardado a recaudo de una coraza en su pecho. A veces tenía la sensación de verlo sonreír ligeramente, y ese momento era su favorito: le llenaba de una alegría y emoción que parecía casi quemar su pecho y le hacía sonreír a él también como un idiota, de forma inconsciente. ¡Y sus ojos! ¡Eran preciosos! Con esa mirada tan… ¿Como describirlo? Tan fantástica, que le hace temerlo y desear que le mire solo a él a la vez. Con esa figura que se recorta imponente en el crepúsculo, que se hace notar incluso de noche o en medio de la oscuridad… Con su hermoso cabello, su piel suave, sus labios, que podría besar mil veces… Pero deja de soñar, Demyx, porque todo esto son tonterías. Él es un chico, tú eres un chico, y da igual lo que sientas, porque piensas que es sucio, y tienes tanto miedo que no quieres oír a tu corazón.

**Fin~**

Espero que este primer capítulo, oneshot o lo que sea les haya gustado =) reviews, please!


End file.
